


We Must Live with Threats

by icandrawamoth



Series: The Defiant All-Female Rogue One AUs [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Angst, Breakfast, F/F, I'm actually rather fond of this, Krennic is a creep and a terrible person and I actually really liked writing that, Tension, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Krennic catches Galen and Bodhi together and makes it clear how much power she has over them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from this Adam Levin quote: "It is dangerous to exist in the world. To exist is to be threatened. We must live with threats."

The commissary is empty except for them, and most of the lights are still off. Bodhi is leaving for an early pick-up, and Galen, eager to squeeze out every last moment of their time together, has gotten up with her so they can share breakfast. It seems safe enough for them to be here together with no one else around. Even the cook isn't in yet, so they help themselves to cereal and milk, talking quietly and holding hands across the table as they eat, avoiding the inevitable goodbyes.

“How long until you come back to me?” Galen asks, and Bodhi looks up from her breakfast, squeezing her hand.

“I don't know exactly yet, but probably the same as before. Six local weeks maybe.”

Galen groans. “That's far too long. I'll miss you.”

Bodhi smiles softly. “Me too.”

Galen is leaning in for a kiss when footsteps echo in the hall outside, and the two quickly jerk apart.

“Galen. Ensign Rook. Good morning,” comes an oily voice that could only belong to Orsa Krennic.

“You didn't say you were coming,” Galen says, forcing her voice to stay calm. She can see the fear in Bodhi's eyes.

“Do I need an excuse to check up on my favorite scientist?” Krennic asks, casually sliding into a seat next to her. “I hope I'm not interrupting; you two looked awfully cozy.”

Neither of the other two women respond.

Krennic claps her hands as if in delight. “I knew it. I've heard rumors that the two of you had been spending time together.” She looks at Bodhi appraisingly, then back at Galen. “I think it's good for you. After all, it's been well over a decade. I don't think Lyra would mind you giving your heart to another.”

Bodhi's face goes red, and Galen's hackles raise at the mere mention of her late wife's name. From anyone else, Krennic's words might be encouraging, but Galen knows she aims them like a blow, meant to hurt.

“Ensign Rook,” the Director goes on, “don't you think you should be heading out? We wouldn't want you to miss your take-off window, now would we?”

Bodhi nervously tucks a strand of messy brown hair behind her ear, eyes searching Galen's. The older woman nods. “No, ma'am,” Bodhi says aloud, standing shakily and putting her dishes away.

“Until next time,” Krennic says casually.

Bodhi looks between the two of them, gaze landing on Galen, her eyes seeming to plead for the proper goodbye Krennic has stolen from them. Then she's gone.

“She's about your daughter's age, isn't she?” Krennic asks, watching her go. “Sweet young thing.”

“Don't talk about her that way,” Galen growls.

Krennic laughs. “You're going to defend her honor? You really believe she doesn't have a lover in every spaceport?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Krennic's snort is derisive. “Perhaps you've been too lonely to consider any possible faults.”

Galen grinds her teeth. “My personal life is none of your business, Krennic. What do you want?”

“It is if it's interfering with your work. We have deadlines, Galen, and you're dangerously close to missing them.”

“These things take time. Bodhi has nothing to do with that.”

“Just so, perhaps we should avoid having her visit for awhile so you can concentrate. There are other routes she can attend to, other deliveries that need to be made. Less ideal locations than Eadu.”

Galen pictures the storms that so often plague the planet, thinks of the stories Bodhi has told her more than once of the treacherous approach to the kyber refinery's landing pad. Krennic's words are a threat, she knows it, and yet how to respond?

Krennic doesn't give her a chance. “Do your job and no harm will come to the pilot,” the Director says bluntly. Then, like she's doing Galen a favor, “I'll see to it. Now, how about I give you a few minutes to finish your breakfast, then we meet in the lab to go over your team's progress?”

Galen can do nothing but hate herself as she listens to Krennic's retreating footsteps, all trace of appetite gone. How could she have been so stupid to think they were would be safe in public even for a moment? As if Bodhi hadn't been in enough danger already.

**Author's Note:**

> Got something you'd like to see in an all-female Rogue One au? Leave me a prompt!


End file.
